harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Karu/Wywiad z Rene 2705
Witajcie drodzy Wikianie! W dzisiejszym Wikianinie od kuchni pragnę Wam zaprezentować użytkowniczkę Rene2705. Przechodząc do właściwej części wpisu pozostaje mi jedynie zachęcić do czytania. Jest to także mój debiut jako redaktora WOK. Witaj w Wikianinie od kuchni Rene2705! Opowiedz coś o sobie. Cześć, jestem Asia, za kilka tygodni skończę 21 lat. Obecnie jestem na pierwszym roku studiów zaocznych, dokładniej – studiuję ekonomię. Dodatkowo dorabiam sobie w sklepie z zabawkami (xD). Interesuję się sportami, najbardziej siatkówką. Od lat kibicuję ZAKSIE. Oprócz tego uwielbiam rysować oraz piec ciasta (w tym modyfikować przepisy :P) Jak trafiłaś na Harry Potter Wiki? Na Harry Potter Wiki trafiłam przypadkiem bardzo dawno temu. Dokładnie nie pamiętam, ale chyba szukałam jakiś informacji o Cho. Od tego momentu wchodziłam na nią często po to by uzupełnić informacje na temat serii. Rzadko edytowałam. Głównie poprawiałam drobne błędy lub dodawałam dodatkowe informacje. Zarejestrowałam się dopiero w czerwcu ubiegłego roku i od tego czasu staram się edytować na bieżąco. Co Ci najbardziej odpowiada w kwestiach technicznych Wiki? .Bardzo podoba mi się wygląd wiki. Tematyczne tła są świetnym rozwiązaniem, wprowadzają użytkowników w Hogwartowy klimat. Jest to bardzo oryginalny pomysł, z którym nie spotkałam się na innych wikiach. Wspomniałaś o zaletach, teraz powiedz o wadach Wiki? Trudno jest mi się konkretnie do czegoś przyczepić. Odbiegając od wikii na chwilę - co uważasz za swoje największe osiągniecie?? .Za moje największe osiągniecie uważam kupno samochodu, na który sama sobie zapracowałam oraz to, że jestem w stanie sama go utrzymać :D. Czy masz ulubiony film? No jasne. Może wyda się to banalne ale moim ukochanym filmem jest Titanic Jamesa Camerona, który ukazuje prawdziwą miłość pomiędzy głównymi bohaterami, a także ogromny dramat ludzi, którzy po zderzeniu z górą lodową rozpaczliwie walczą o życie. Na szczególną uwagę zasługuje ścieżka dźwiękowa, która jest niezwykle nastrojowa i idealnie współgra z wydarzeniami z filmu. Titanic ,mimo iż jest długi, od początku do końca przyciąga uwagę i trzyma w napięciu. Chociaż widziałam go już nieskończenie wiele razy nadal wzbudza we mnie te same emocje. Do tematu Harry'ego Pottera wracając - którą książkę lubisz najbardziej i dlaczego? Zdecydowanie ze wszystkich części najbardziej lubię Zakon Feniksa. Dlaczego? Dużo akcji – to pierwsze co przychodzi mi do głowy. Właśnie w tej części poznajemy prawdziwego Harry’ego. Dowiadujemy się dlaczego Snape tak bardzo nienawidził Jamesa. Pojawia się wiele przełomowych dla serii wydarzeń. Zmienia się klimat na bardziej mroczny i zagadkowy, a bohaterowie rozpoczynają walkę z prawdziwym wrogiem. Krótko mówiąc Rowling włożyła w tę część kawał dobrej roboty. Jaka jest Twoja ulubiona postać w Harrym Potterze? Moimi ulubieńcami są bliźniacy Weasleyowie, dlatego że wprowadzają do serii mnóstwo humoru. Chociaż są niesforni mają konkretny plan na życie, który realizują nie zważając na zdanie innych. Są świetnym dowodem na to, że robiąc to co się lubi można osiągnąć w życiu bardzo wiele. Twoja rada dla początkujących? Drodzy nowi użytkownicy, przede wszystkim edytujcie. Nie martwcie się jeśli coś wam nie wyjdzie, a jeśli nie jesteście czegoś pewni - pytajcie. Warto też zobaczyć jak artykuły wyglądają od strony źródłowej. Ja nauczyłam się w taki sposób bardzo wiele. Z czasem nabierzecie wprawy i będziecie edytować z zamkniętymi oczami Zmierzając już do końca wywiadu - kogo chcesz pozdrowić? Chciałabym pozdrowić Ciebie, Animagię, Adamka, Krystiana, Clove oraz innych, z którymi miałam przyjemność porozmawiać. To wszystko na dzisiaj. Jeśli macie pomysł kogo zgłosić do WoK zgłaszajcie go tutaj :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach